Remember Me
by NYCgal1212
Summary: Pepper Phillips is running away from a past she can't seem to get rid of, lucky for her she's found someone who can help her deal.


Remember Me

by: B-Rock

Disclaimer: Pepper Phillips, Sam and James McBell are mine.....all of the newsie characters are Disney's.

  
  
  
  


I ran wildly through the dark streets of Brooklyn tripping over anything in sight. Every few minutes I looked over my shoulder to see if who I was running from was behind me. My feet ached immensely from running on the hard ground for so long. My face was dirty and tear streaked. I turn my head back again to look for followers. As I was doing this I slammed into a tree. I stumbled back, bewildered and continued to run; still a bit shaky from hitting the tree I tripped over a out of place brick and sent myself flying into a patch of dirt. My head throbbed with pain. With my left hand I clawed at the dirt praying that I wouldn't go unconscious. I tasted my own blood dripping from my head. Horrid visions of where I was running from came slamming into my head like a thousand bullets ripping through my skull.

"No, not now. Please." I whispered. Begged. The visions grew more intense and painful. I begin to feel myself be sucked into the pain of it. I saw myself standing in the middle of the corridor watching my best friend James McBell get whipped. The blood soaking through his white shirt. James pleading for me to help him. The hopelessness in his eyes. He had been punished for trying to escape from Sierra Home For Troubled Children. I didn't blame him for trying to. The place was hell. Pure hell. Another vision rammed into me. This time I was standing outside the tall black gates waving good-bye to my father who had left me there to die. Just for a little while he said. Just for a little while. Until I was better and he was finished with his work over in China. Just for a little while my ass. He never returned to bring me home. For the longest time I had thought that he had abandoned me. It wasn't until two years later someone had bothered to tell me that he had died in a ship wreck on his way to China. I had begun to think that he had rigged the ships course and forced it to run into an ice berg and while the ship was sinking instead of getting into a life boat like everyone else, he had jumped out into the freezing cold water and drowned. So he wouldn't have to deal with me and my problems. More of my blood fell into my mouth. I remembered Mr Owens the other head of the home coming into my bedroom late one night and "Giving me what I deserved". My body shook with the pain of how he hurt me. The visions stopped abruptly and I slipped into darkness.

When I finally came to, it was morning. I felt a poking. I tried to turn my head to see what was going on, but failed. The poking continued. 

_Please stop. Your persistent poking isn't helping my shitty situation anymore then me laying here with my face in blood covered dirt. _I thought to myself. Whoever was poking me stopped and turned me over so that my head faced the sky. The sun burned my green eyes as I opened them. A boy with blonde hair and blue eyes stared down at me. Humph. A million people around me and only a poor boy stops to see if I am ok. Amazing how rude and selfish people can be. Of course this is Brooklyn, people don't give a fuck if you're dead or alive; just that you're out of their way. 

"Good yer alive." the boy shouts to no one as he looks around. He lends a hand to help me up I take it and stand up. My head reals with the all too fast upward motion. "What wheah you's doin'?" the boy asks me with a displeased look on his face. I dust myself off with out even touching myself.

"Oh, was I laying in your personal patch of dirt? I'm sorry if that offended you." I say attempting to walk away from him only to find myself on the ground again. The boy helps me up again.

"Dat's not what I meant." he said. He was a bit surprised by my low voice. I stare at him blankly.

"Ok." was all I could think of to say. 

"What I's meant was how did you's get yerself all roughed up?" I thought about saying something witty, but decided it wasn't worth it.

"I tripped over a loose brick." I said pointing at nothing. "I tripped over a loose brick while running."

"What were you's runnin' away from?" 

"A place." I said looking down.

"What's yer name? Wheah did you's come from?" Damn, is he ever pushy.

"Why the fuck should I tell you!?" I snapped. My remark startles him.

"It's jus' a question, you's don't gotta get all ornery about it." 

"Fine. I don't remember. I hit my head too hard." I lied. A concerned look came across his face. Oh great, now he thinks I have amnesia. 

"Well I mise well give you's me name. I's Spot Conlon." I try hard not to say anything mean about his name. "Can you's understand what I'm saying?"

"I ain' t brain dead." I said. Spot smiled.

"I know dat, it's jus' you's look a little out of it." 

"Well you would be to if-never mind." Spot ignores my last statement and offers me his hand again.

"Come on I'll get you's cleaned up." I don't take his hand, but still follow him. We walk down the same street I had been running down last night; in the opposite way. Fear crept over me. Could he have been sent here by the home to take me back there?

"Where are we going?" I asked stopping.

"Ta Manhattan." Huh? Why would he want to go to Manhattan? He lives in Brooklyn. 

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, I's got friends der." Spot said. "Now stop stalling, we's gotta go." I was beginning to regret not telling Spot my name and didn't exactly feel like being called "Girl"or "You" for the rest of my life.

I stopped. "Pepper." I said softly.

"What?" Spot asked walking toward me.

"Pepper, that's my name. Pepper Phillips actually." 

"Ok Pepper, le's go, we's don't wanna be walking around da streets aftah dark." Doesn't care that I had lied to him? Oh well, I wasn't about to argue. We walk in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever. Once we entered Manhattan Spot's face lightened up. He grabbed my hand and dragged me off in the direction of a bar. We crashed through the swinging doors. A couple heads turned to see who was making all the commotion. 

"Heya Sam." Spot said sitting down on one of the stools by the counter.

"Hello Conlon." the tall blonde man named Sam said. "Who is this?" Sam said gesturing toward me.

"Dis would be Pepper Phillips. I's found 'er." He acted like I'm a prize he had just won for actually caring about someone besides themselves. Sam nodded. I half smiled still not happy with the events that were occurring. 

"So how's Manhattan Sam?"

"The same as it always is Conlon. Whatda want?"

"It's a little early to be drinking ain' t it Sam? I's mean....." Spot voice drifted in and out of me. I was beginning to loose consciousness again. I could feel more visions preparing to haunt me once more. Tugging at James to come with me. Staring down at my blood covered hands after I had punched the mirror in the girl washroom. The bone chilling scream of my roommate the night she went crazy. James getting dragged back by the guards screaming for me as I slipped out of the home safely. Seeing myself screaming at my fathers picture for leaving me. I felt my head hit the bar counter. I started to shake and cry. I heard the panicked voices of Spot and Sam.

"I don't know, I don't know." Spot kept on saying. 

"We'd better take her to a hospital." I heard Sam say. I interpreted the word "Hospital" as the word "Home". I screamed in fear as one of them picked me up. I clung to whichever one it was with all my might. Someone pulled me away from them and put me down in a bed. I was whizzed down the hospital halls at top speed with the voices of Spot and Sam close beneath. I heard some doors slam and other voices enter my head. Voices of doctors and nurses. I felt something prick my arm. I gasped in pain. 

"Make it stop." I murmured to no one. When things had quieted down I forced myself to open my eyes again. Spot and Sam sat next to my bed with worried looks on their faces. I pursed my dry lips and just stared at them with emptiness in my eyes. All I ever wanted was to get away. An hour goes by and neither of us have spoken a word. 

"You'd better get to selling papers with the others Conlon."Sam said. Spot shook his head.

"No, I's 'll stay heah wit you's and Pepper." Spot said.

"You're a newsie?" I asked. My voice scares both Sam and Spot.

"Yes." Spot said. I nodded. Sam got out of his seat.

"I'd better get back to the bar, before things get crazy over there. Good-bye Conlon. Pepper it was nice meeting you, I hope you get better soon." Sam left us alone. Silence filled the room again and for a long time. Spot left around one in the afternoon. Shortly after he had done so, a nurse entered my room.

"How are we feeling this afternoon Miss?" She asked. The nurse had bright blonde hair and brown eyes, she a bit chubby in some places, but she had a sweet smile. 

"Ok." I said. She smiled at me while writing various things on a piece of paper. 

"Well, even if you are you're still going to have to stay here for three more days. No big deal, just to make sure your head is properly heeled." With that the nurse left me alone until night fall. Another nurse came into my room, she looked a little less happy to see me. 

"Here, take this it will help you sleep." She said handing me a cup with a nasty pink liquid in it.

"I don't need it." I said handing it back to her. She sighed at me.

"Please Miss, don't be difficult." She tries to hand the cup back to me. I push it away again.

"I'm not taking your bull shit sleeping drink!" I said rasing my voice as best I could without hurting my head. The nurse sighed again and took the cup. 

"Pushy girl." The nurse mumbled as she left the room. From behind her back I flicked her off and mouthed the words 'Fuck You' at her before falling fast asleep.

For the next three days Spot came to visit me everyday that I was here after he had finished selling his papers. On the third day-the day I was to leave- Spot showed up with some pink and yellow roses in his hand. 

"Heah, des are for you's." Spot said giving me the roses. I blushed without wanting to. No one had ever done something like this for me before. I sure James would have wanted to many time, just the poor boy didn't have any money and if he did Mrs. Owens wouldn't have let him.

"I's had ta use some of Sam's money to get dem for you's if dat's ok." Spot said. Now he was blushing.

"That's just fine Mr. Spot Conlon. Thank you. Not just for the flowers, but for everything you've done to help me."

"Yer welcome. We's gotta wait for Sam to-" Spot turned his head to see Sam come in-"Well I guess we's don't gotta wait anymore. Hello Sam all ready ta go?" Sam nodded with a beaming smile on his face. A nurse came and got me. Soon the three of us where on the sunny streets of Manhattan. Sam waved good-bye to us and headed back to the bar.

"Jacky-boy!" Spot shouted to a tall sandy blonde walking towards us. The boy wore a red bandana and a cowboy hat.

"Heya Spot, who ya got der?" Spot looked at me and smiled.

"Dis would be me new friend Pepper Phillips." If he says he found me using the tone of voice he had used at the bar I'll punch him. The affect on me from the flowers he had given me was wearing off and I was going back to my stubborn self. The Cowboy smiled at me, spilt on his hand ans held it out to me.

"I's Jacky Kelly." I didn't take his hand for fear he might have germs. Jack too his back and wiped it on his pants. We followed Jack around while he finished selling his papers. Once her was finished the three of us went into a restaurant named Tibby's. In the back were a group of boys who I assumed were the Manhattan newsies.

"Pepper," Jack said. "dis is Racetrack, Kid Blink, Mush, David, Les and Crutchy." Crutchy reminded me of a boy I once knew back at the home. His name was Brian and like Crutchy he was a crippled. A sweet boy he was, always giving. One cold winter night, for fear he might be bad for business; despite our pleads to let him stay Mrs. Owens threw him out in the cold and left him there to freeze to death. That was the last any of us saw Brian.

"So Spot," The boy named Racetrack said. "Is Pepper heah yer new goilfriend?" Spot laughed and shook his head as I gave Racetrack a discusted look. 

"No, I 's found 'er four days ago lying on da ground. She hit her head the night before trippin' ovah a loose brick." 

"Well I"m glad ta see yer all bettah now." Jack said. I nodded not looking at him.

"Pepper, did you here about the newsies strike a half a year back?" David asked me. I shook my head.

"No, where I was before we didn't get much news from the outside world." I said. I knew what the next question would be.

"Wheah did you's come from?" Kid Blink asked. Before I could open my mouth. Spot answered for me. 

"She doesn't remember."-he turned his head to me-"or do you's?" I shook my head . After we ate our food. Spot and I headed back to Brooklyn. We stood outside of his loft. Spot opened the door to let me in; I don't move.

"What's da mattah Pepper?" Spot asked shutting the door. 

"I'm not coming. I need to keep on moving." I explained.

"Wheah you's gonna go?" I shrugged. "I's tink it would be best for you's ta stay wit me, jus' ta make sure yer safe."

"But what if they come looking for me Spot? Then what?" Spot smiled at me.

"I's 'll make sure no one takes you's away from me. I promise." This time I smiled. 

"Alright Mr. Conlon, I'll be your company if you promise to help me get James back." I said. Spot stopped opening the door and turned around.

"Who's James?" he asked.

"James in my best friend. He didn't make it out." I looked down as I said this. Spot nodded sympathetically. He took my hand and pulled me inside his loft.

"Heah it is Pepper." Spot said proudly. "Der's a bed, a bathroom and I closet were I's keep whatevah clothes I's got."

"One bed? One bed as in we have to share one?" I didn't mind sharing beds with guys it's guys it's just, I barely knew him. Spot laughed harder then he should have.

"I will make a bed for you's in da otah room Pepper, don't worry." he paused. "In fact I'll make it right now, you's had a long day and are probably tiered."

"No." I said yawning. Spot shook his head ans went into the other room to prepare my bed. When he was finished I went into the room and situated the pillows to make a body-like formation. Two pillows stacked vertical.

"Whatja do dat for?" Spot asked.

"Well were I used to live it got really cold at night, so I 'd go into James's room and in bed with him and we'd sleep together." I said. Then add quickly, "not sleep as in sex, but sleep like we slept in the same bed together." Spot nodded and began to leave then stopped.

"Oh if you's need something in da night feel free ta wake me up. I's won't mind."

"You'll probably yell at me if I do." I said climbing under the covers.

"I'll try not ta." Spot said shutting the door. "Good night Pepper."

"Good night Spot." That night I dreamt of Mr. Owens raping me. He had come into my room already half naked. Mr. Owens threw back the covers and hoisted up my nightgown and pulled down my underwear. I shook my head violently and pleaded with my eyes for him not to. He ignored me and forced himself into me. When I attempted to scream he put his hand over my mouth. I bit it and he smacked me. Tears ran down my face, I flinched in pain with each thrust he made. He lifted up my nightgown further with the hand that wasn't holding down my arms. He started to massage my breasts painfully. The harder he moved inside me, the harder his hand moved on my breast.

"What's the matter? Don't you like it? Considering how you fuck all the guys in the home I'd expect you to be a natural at this." His words stung me like bees. 

"Please stop..." I had managed to say. 

"Shut up, you'll only make it worse." I let out a small shriek. "Whore!" He shouted. The door knob begin to rattle. Someone had heard us and was trying to help me. It was most likely James. 

"Get the hell out of here or I'll blow this bitches head off!" Mr. Owens threatened. My eyes widened. The rattling stopped and the person ran away.

"Come back." I whimpered, then screamed when he pushed deeper and harder.

"I thought I told you to shut the fuck up." I closed my eyes and began to cry. I woke up in my bed shaking violently. I climbed out of bed and went into Spot's room.

"Spot," I cried softly. "Spot wake up." Spot stirred in his sleep.

"Go away!" He shouted opening his eyes. I half smiled. 

"See I told you that you'd yell at me." I said.

"Sorry. Pepper, what's wrong?" 

"Where's the bathroom again? I can't find it." Spot got out of bed, took my trembling hand and lead me to the bathroom. He lit a candle in the bathroom. Only our faces were visible to each other. He saw my tear streaked face. Spot frowned at me concerned.

"It's nothing .I just miss James I guess." I said looking at the floor. Spot stepped out of the bathroom and let me be. When I came out I sat down in Spot's lap, he rapped his arms around and held me tight. I told him. Spot looked at me with sad eyes then kissed me softly on the forehead. I buried my face in his chest and began to cry. Spot stroked my dark red hair and rocked us back and forth.

I awoke the next morning still in Spot's arms. My eyes burned from crying so hard the night before. I looked up at Spot, he looked tired. 

"Come on. We's bettah get going." I didn't want to leave, I wanted to stay here with Spot like this forever. I got out of Spot's lap and stood up and stared at him with empty eyes. I could tell Spot didn't want to leave either, but he knew that he had to sell papers. He couldn't afford missing another day. Once we were ready to go, the two of us set out on the streets of Manhattan to the loading dock. Jack and most of his newsies already head their papers by the time we got there. Jack smiled at us and walked toward us.

"Spot whatda say we give Pepper 'er own papes ta sell. Let 'er live da life of a newsie." Jack said. Spot looked over at me, judging from the event that had happened last night he guessed I didn't want to sell anything. 

"Oh Jacky-boy I's don't tink she wants ta-"

"Alright, I'll give it a chance." I said to Spot's surprise. Jack handed me half of his papers and we waited for Spot to get his own. When he came back, Jack headed off in a different direction to sell his papers leaving Spot and I alone once more.

"Are you's sure ya wanna do dis, aftah..." Spot said his voice drifted away. I nodded. "Can you's read? Dat's probably a stupid question." Spot looked up at the sky. 

"Not really." I said looking at him. Spot looked back down at me. "I was left at where I was before when I was just six, I never got the proper education." 

"How old are you's?" Spot asked. It occurred to him that he hadn't asked that question yet.

"Sixteen." I said looking back down at the ground. Spot's face brightened up he took my hand and pulled me to the newsie square. 

"I's 'll teach ya how ta read." Spot said smiling. 

"You? Teach me how to read? That's a joke right?" I asked pointing at him. Spot shook his head and pointed at the headline on the first paper.

"Ya know what dat headlines says Pepper?" I shook my head. "Mmm, ok. It says, 'Sierra Home has bad food.' Dat ain' t gonna do no good. You's gotta expand da truth. Ya understand what I'm saying?" I nodded. "Ok you's give it a shot." Spot handed me the paper and stood back. I looked at it for a second.

"Sierra Home is a hell hole for children! Conditions making children sick with horrible diseases!" I shouted as loud as I could. In a few seconds the people who where in my earshot came over and a bought papers. Spot smiled. I thought about saying, Girl was raped by owner, but decided not to, just to keep my secret of being there alive and away from Spot.

"Come we's gotta get out of heah, 'for dey realize you's lied ta dem." Spot grabbed my hand an we ran away. In the mitsit of running away we ran right into Mush and Kid Blink. 

"Heya fella's how ya doin'?" Spot asked them. 

"Good." Kid Blink said. 

"Hi Pepper." Mushed said smiling at me. I waved back at him. Someone can running up behind me and put their hands one my eyes. My first impulse was to turn around and punch him. I didn't do it.

"Guess who?" the voice said. I knew it was Racetrack; nobody I knew had voice like him.

"Racetrack?" I said as if I didn't know. 

"Yeah, but keep on guessin' anyway." Racetrack said a little annoyed.

"Racetrack." Racetrack took his hands away and turned me around to face him.

"Awww, how' d you's know it was me?" I smiled at him.

"'Cause no has a very distinctive voice like you Racetrack." With that I grabbed his cap and took off down the streets with it. 

"Hey!" Racetrack yelled running after me. As I ran I slammed into some cops, fearing they were looking for me, I turned around and ran the other way. Forgetting Racetrack was after me knocked into him and we ended up in a jumble of arms and legs. A roar of laughter from the other boys followed our collision. Racetrack untangled himself from me and helped me up. I put his cap back on his head and patted it. Racetrack fixed his cap.

"Jesus, Spot you's teach 'er ta take people's tings?" Kid Blink asked. Spot shook his head.

"No, I don't know where we's got it from. Come we's gotta finish up des papers." 

The next two weeks Spot and I would go with Jack's newsies and sell papers then head back to Brooklyn. It wasn't much of a living, but at least I had friends. In time I was becoming a pretty good reader. Soon enough I didn't need Spot's help anymore. Speaking of Spot and I, we were beginning to have actual conversations. Conversations about other things then just my past. I even began to wear Spot's clothes. My nightmares were less and less. But my sadness for James not being with me grew bigger with each passing day. The pillows that I was pretending to be James weren't working anymore. My heart ached for him and my cold body ached for a real person to sleep next too. I climbed out of my bed and wandered into Spot's room and crawled in bed with him.

"I's ain' t James." Spot murmured. 

"I know." I said quietly snuggling up to him more. Spot's eyes opened and he looked at me funny. I looked back."Or I could just go back to my own bed if you don't want me here." I said starting to crawl out from under the covers. Spot grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards him. 

"No, it's ok. You's can stay heah." His warm breath on my face felt nice. I laid my head on his bare chest and listen to him breath up and down. Spot let out a little laugh. I lift up my head.

"What?" I asked.

"Yer breathing is tickling me." Spot said. I smiled at him.

"Oh really?" I asked. "What about this?" I began to run my hands lightly along his body.

"Oh yer gonna get it now Pepper Phillips!" Spot shouted into the dark. He grabbed me and started to tickling me along the sides. I burst out with laughter. We continued doing this for quiet awhile. Laughing and trying to see who could make who shriek louder. 

"Ha!" I said as I pinned Spot to the wall. "I've got you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh yeah? Yeah, yeah? Try dis!" With that Spot kissed me on the lips. I looked around in fright, then closed my eyes going along with it and kissed him back. When we pulled apart, Spot stared at me with wondering eyes.

"Sorry, I's didn't mean ta..."

"It's ok." I said soothingly stroking his cheek with my callused hand. Spot smiles at me and kisses me softly on the mouth. He kisses me again and again. Each one more passionate then the last. I wrapped my arms around him pulling him closer.

"Do you's wanna.....?" Spot asked staring into my green eyes. I nodded. We started to kiss again caressing each other. Before I knew it my pants where on the floor and Spot was on top of me. I reached down and slipped off his pants and let them fall silently to the floor. It was n't long until we were both fully naked and making love. Once we are done Spot rests his head on my breasts. His breathing is heavy. I run my fingers through his blonde hair. Spot takes my hand and kisses my fingers tenderly. I bite my lower lip and look up at the ceiling. My body is still buzzing with the pleasure Spot had made me feel just moments ago. The both of us fell fast asleep in each others arms. 

In the morning I awoke under the covers with my head on Spot's stomach near his pelvis.

I picked up my head and stick it out from underneath the covers. I saw Spot smiling back at me.

"Der you's are." Spot said. "I was wondering weah ya went." 

"I was hiding." I said as I came out from underneath the covers and laid my head on his chest. Spot sat up. 

"Hey." I said with a little laugh in my voice as my head fell down on his lap. 

"We's late....again." Spot said annoyed. I got up off his lap and faced my bare back to him.

"Close your eyes." I said. "I'm going to get dressed. No peaking." I got dressed in the clothes I had wore the other day. I face the wall while Spot got dressed. We entered the loading dock. Jack came up to us once more, this time he wasn't so happy.

"Dat's two days you's two have missed getting yer papes." Jack said.

"But it was two days very far apart." I said. Jack ignored my statement and continued to talk.

"I'd tink wit all dos boys around you's dat ya would wake up on time."

"We don't sleep in the lodging house, we sleep in Spot's loft." Jack looked at Spot who nodded. Jack's mood lightened up.

"Heh, da big bad leada of Brooklyn let you's stay wit 'im in his loft? You's must be special 'cause Spot don't let nobody sleep in 'is loft. Wit 'im." Jack walked away laughing. Spot was smiling. I was perplexed by the whole thing. Spot is the leader of Brooklyn, and I slept with him, therefore I have just slept with the leader of Brooklyn. Whoa. I turned to face a still smiling Spot.

"How come you didn't tell me?" I said.

"Tell you's what?" Spot asked. 

"That-that you're the leader of Brooklyn!" I half shouted.

"I's thought ya knew dat already!" Spot said worried. I beginning to freak out. 

"No wonder you wanted my "company". You just wanted-I hate you! You bastard!"

"Pepper-" Spot started. 

"Get away from me!" I shouted running away from him. I slammed into two boys, brothers I suppose.

"Hey der doll face." one of them said to me. "What you's runnin' from?"

"Nothing." I said and walked past them. The other boy grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

"Don't walk away from us like dat. It ain' t lady like." the boys breath tasted sour. "Look I said 'nothing', now get out of my way." I tried again to push myself past them. The other boy grabbed me and threw me to the ground. I heard Spot's voice then he came out of no where. The boy who had grabbed me first yanked me from the ground held me close to him with a knife to my throat. Spot emerged from a crowd of people. He was surprised at what he saw. 

"Help." I pleaded. Spot began to charge us.

"Take anothah step newsie boy and I'll slit dis goils throat." The boy said pressing the knife harder on my throat. Spot stopped in his tracks. From his back pocket he took out his sling shot and aimed it at the boy that was holding me head. The marble sailed through the air and hit him between the eyes. He let go of me and I fell to the ground. I got up and continued to run away from them. I turned my head to see Spot leave the two boys and continue after me. I stopped in myself and turned around to face him.

"You keep on following me and I'll scream 'rape'" I threatened. 

"You's wouldn't." I raised one eyebrow at him. "What about me helpin' you's get yer friend James out?" I snorted at him.

"Heh, you'll probably turn me in." 

"Turn you's in wheah?"

"No where!" I screamed.

"Come on Pepper, you's obviously need my help getting James out." I sighed and closed my eyes then opened them. 

"Fine. Tonight, we'll go and get James out." Spot nodded. "I'll meet you at your loft around midnight. Until then stay away from me." Spot nodded again and turned around and retreated back into the crowd. Night fall came soon enough. I waited impatiently for Spot to come out of his loft so we could get going. He finally came and we were off. 

The two of us stood outside of the Sierra Home's tall black gates. Spot eyed the golden letters the read; Sierra Home For Children. He looked back at me and decided not to ask. 

"How are we's gonna get in?" Spot swallowed.

"Come on I'll show you." I took his hand and dragged him off to a dark patch. Under the gate there was a small hole. I crawled under it followed by Spot. He and I climbed a tall woven wooden structure that held roses with huge thorns. Both of us got scratches from them. I tapped on a window a few inches above us.

"Is dis James's room?" Spot asked. I nodded. Soon James answered the knock and came to the window. He smiled at me. His jet black hair fell in front of his face and his blue eyes shone back at me. 

"I knew you'd come back for me." he said happily. I smiled back at him. James looked at Spot in surprise. "Hey how did you get the leader of Brooklyn to help you out?" 

"See, at least someone knows who I am." Spot growled. 

"I did a favor for him." I said not looking at Spot. He shot me a confused glance. 

"James, what are you doing at the window?" it was Mrs. Owens. 

"Oh shit." I shoved Spot and myself down into the shadows just as Mrs. Owens stuck her head out the window.

"Nothing Mrs. Owens, just enjoying the view."

When she was gone Spot and I poked our heads in the window again. 

"Let me get my things, then we can go. Come on in." I shook my head as I hoisted myself up into the window sill. I grabbed Spot's hand and helped him up. We wander down the long shiny hallways. Spot is amazed by the cleanness and beauty of the home. We hid along the shadows so we are not seen. I don't know who would want to see me. Maybe James was being payed to bring me back. No I tell myself. James would never surrcome to such standards.

"Why ya gotta get yer stuff? Can we's jus' go? I's didn't see Pepper wit anyting when I found 'er." Spot half complained. 

"She didn't have time." James said opening a dresser drawer. 

"Oh dat makes a whole lot a sense." Spot said rolling his eyes. He walked over and turned on a light. 

"Hey! Turn that off. Mrs. Owens is gonna see that." James growled. Spot flicked off the light instantly. We waited silently for James to finish packing before we slipped out of his room into the darkness of the corridor. Spot dawdled behind us still amazed by the sights of the home. James and I where at the window ready to go, I turned around to see Spot was nowhere in sight. 

"Oh Jesus," I muttered. "we've lost him." James bit his lip and grabbed my hand.

"Let's find him." 

"James," I said pulling at him. "I can't go out there. They'll find me. They'll find me." James didn't let go an continued to pull me farther away from the window from freedom. He drags me around a corner. We see Spot standing in front of Mrs. Owens; she has a firm grip on him. He will not be able to get away. Spot's face is slate white with fear. From what I have told him about this place and from what he's read in the papers, he does not wish to be in the position he is in. I know that Mrs. Owens will hold Spot in question and ask him about were I am. James has let go of my hand and has begun to walk, slowly, silently, tentive and cautiously. He 's two feet behind Mrs. Owens and five feet in front of Spot. James catches Spot's worried eyes and does some gestures with his head and hands signaling that I'm just down the hall. I look back at the window. It calls for me with it's ugly stained blue curtains flailing in the wind. Dare I do it? Leave Spot for whatever hideous fate may come to him? After all he did neglect to tell me that he is the leader of Brooklyn. I smile now thinking that I would have never thought he would be the leader. I turn back to them. James looks helpless at the mercy- rather no mercy at all of Mrs. Owens. I can not leave James here again. Spot slowly turns his head towards. I signal him to come with the flix of my wrist. He gently shakes his hand notifying that he is still trapped. Mrs. Owen whirls around and attempts to smack Spot, but he ducks just in time. She slams him up against the wall and he spits in her face. Mrs. Owens backs away, James and Spot take this opportunity to make a mad dash down the dark hallway toward me. I stand there shaking my head violently for them to stop. Spot rushes past James and grabs my hand. Spot and I practically fall out the window. Spot starts to climb down. 

"Come on le's go!" Spot shouts.

"I have to get James!" I yell back.

"For cryin' out loud Pepper, we's gotta get out of heah!"

I stopped fighting him and turn to face him. Our eyes meet. My angry green eyes look deep in to his worried blue ones.

"You promised." I growled at him.

"Pepper.....I don't want ta loose you's." Spot pleads.

"I need him."

"Please don't." Spot said pulling on my pant leg.

"Let me go God damnit!" I scream ripping away from his grasp. Before I go I shove Spot away from the window letting him fall into a rose bush below. I scramble up and over the window ledge. Neither James nor Mrs. Owens are in sight. I run about the pitch black corridor in search for James. I hear some shuffling of feet behind me. I turn around looking into nothingness. 

"James! James is that you!?" I pause. "Spot?" Heh. He won't come back, no chance in hell he will. I run down some more hallways calling out both Spot and James's names. I creep down the left stair case from the balcony and on the main floor by the double doors.

"James!" I screamed pivoting myself around in circles. " James where are you!? Answer me! James please come.....James, James, James, James-" I stop abruptly to find Mr. Owens standing in front of me with a devilish grin spread across his lips. 

"So I see you're back for a second helping."

"A second helping of what? You raping me!" I snapped.

"Like I said before when I was, shall we say pleasing myself with your wonderful body. Well we both know that you liked it. So if you ever wanna do it again, you know where to reach me." I started at Mr. Owens with cold eyes. My hands are clenched into fists, knuckles white.

"Never again do I want your old, scrawny cock in me. Your wrinkly spotted hands squeezing my breast. My body does not fucking belong to you, it belongs to-" I stop before saying Spot's name. "It belongs to whoever the hell I want it to." Mr. Owens lashes out his hand to grab me , but I pull away. I tare back up the stairs and make a run for James's room. Once inside I lock the door. My breathing is extremely heavy like-like Spot's was after we had finished having sex. I sigh pleasantly remembering how happy and good he had made me feel. What a stupid thing I've done. I should have just gone with Spot, James would have found a way out. Then it hit me: James might already be out. Here I am locked in his room hiding from Mr. Owens and whatever sick sex game he plans to force me into.

"Pepper." Some one whispered. I screamed and spun around to see Spot at the open window.

"Spot," I said relieved and confused. "what are you doing here?"

"I decided dat I would come back for da one Goil I love and not be a selfish bastard like usual. Is James der wit you's."

I shake my head. "No, he might be out already. But he might still be here." 

"Pepper, come wit me. You'll be safe in my loft. I'm sure James 'll find a way out." Spot said. Reaching out his lightly covered dirt hand. His voice is warm and loving. Yet there's still a trace of fear that I'll say no and demand that we find James and possibly I'd push him into a rose bush again. I step closer to him looking strait into his glowing blue eyes as I put my hand in his. Just as I step onto the window ledge Mr. Owens comes in breaking the door. Before I can jump down into the safety of Spot's arms , he grabs me forcing Spot and I's hands to break apart.

"Pepper!" Spot hollered.

"Spot help me!" It was a dumb request, because Mr. Owens could take Spot out without using much of his energy. Mr. Owens whipped out a hand gun ans pressed it to my left temple. Spot gasped in fright.

"You get the fuck away from her or you can kiss your girlfriends ass good-bye." he threatened. 

"No, don't go." I whispered. I could feel the cold greasy gun yerning to release a bullet into my throbbing head. I could hear Mr. Owens finger shaking on the rusty trigger that rattled with each movement he made. I feared something might startle him hin that waiting bullet would make it's way through my skull. Ripping through each brain cell, nerve and bone. I closed my eyes and saw myself lying dead on the floor, my blood and brains seeping from my busted open skull like ruptured pancake batter. Mr. Owens laughing at what he'd done. Spot- I open my eyes and look at him. His face has gone back to the slate white fixture it had on just minutes earlier. His eyes are no longer glowing , but misty with tears. He is ver scared and does not no what to do.

"Please don't kill 'er." Spot choked. "I love her too much to see her die." Mr. Owens takes the gun away from my head.

"I'll kill you instead." He said pointing the gun at Spot's face and throws me to the floor.

"No!" I screamed. 

"Why not?" he asked, his eye shifting back at me. "He's just a boy and from the way he look I'd say he's got no family." I search my mind frantically for something that would spare Spot's life. I'm unaware of Mr. Owen's counting down to Spot's bloody death.

"Wait!" I yelled. Mr. Owens stops counting and turns to me. Spot looks at me with worried eyes.

"I have a deal to make with you. You don't kill Spot he will leave and-and..." My watery eyes surveyed the floor as I forced the last part of the deal out of my mouth. "I will let you do whatever you wish to me. " I swallowed hard. "Whenever you wish." Mr. Owens looks astonished at what I had said.

"Miss Pepper Phillips, you would give your body to me , just save this-this street rats life?"

"Yes." I choked.

"I accept. Shake." 

The next movements didn't seemed real. I felt my hand lift away from my hard body and to my mouth. A few droplets of wet spit fell into the shaking hand. Mr. Owens grabbed my hand with his cold one. He shook our arms, a jolt of pain raced through my arm then disappeared. He let go. My hand fell silently back at my side. I walk stiffly toward Spot; my head hung. I couldn't bare to look at him now.

"Pepper." Spot breathed.

"Go." I commanded.

"I'm not leaving you's ." I lift up my head slowly. His face is streaming tears.

"Spot you have to. I love you. Now please be gone." 

"No." Spot growled. " I won't-" I smacked Spot across the face.

"Leave." I said looking directly into his eyes. A weak smile produced across my lips. " But before you do, remember me my this." With that I pressed my lips to his and kissed him deep and passionately; hoping that the pain would go. Once again I shoved Spot away letting him fall. I watched him get up, crawl under the fence and retreat soundlessly into the dark streets of Brooklyn. I closed my eyes tasting the salty tears fall down my face. And so be it . Mr. Owens raped me and did whatever else he wanted without me complaining. I have given my freedom and my body away for one boy's life- one boy I loved. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
